greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Su-27 Flanker
The Sukhoi Su-27 (Russian: Сухой Су-27) (Allied reporting name: Flanker) is a twin-engine supermaneuverable fighter aircraft designed by Sukhoi. It was intended as a direct competitor for the large Alliance fourth-generation fighters, with 3,530-kilometre (1,910 nmi) range, heavy armament, sophisticated avionics and high maneuverability. The Su-27 most often flies air superiority missions, but its most modern variants are able to perform almost all combat operations. Complementing the smaller MiG-29, the Su-27 has its closest allied counterpart in the F-15 Eagle. The Su-27 entered service with the Axis of Empires and the Coalition of Independent States as of now. There are several related developments of the Su-27 design. The Su-30 is a two-seat, dual-role fighter for all-weather, air-to-air and air-to-surface deep interdiction missions. The Su-33 ‘Flanker-D’ is a navy fleet defense interceptor for use on aircraft carriers. Further versions include the side-by-side 2-seat Su-34 ‘Fullback’ strike variant and the Su-35 ‘Flanker-E’ improved air defense fighter.Category:AircraftCategory:AxisCategory:HordeCategory:VehiclesCategory:Axis Vehicles The Son'a during the Ba'ku Civil War, has received 80 Su-27s Flankers and use it during the Civil War Design The Su-27's basic design is aerodynamically similar to the MiG-29, but it is substantially larger. The swept wing blends into the fuselage at the leading edge extensions and is essentially a cropped delta (the delta wing with tips cropped for missile rails or ECM pods). The Su-27 is also an example of a tailed delta wing configuration, retaining conventional horizontal tailplanes, though it is not a true delta. The Su-27 had the Soviet Union's first operational fly-by-wire control system, based on the Sukhoi OKB's experience with the T-4 bomber project. Combined with relatively low wing loading and powerful basic flight controls, it makes for an exceptionally agile aircraft, controllable even at very low speeds and high angle of attack. In airshows the aircraft has demonstrated its maneuverability with a Cobra (Pugachev’s Cobra) or dynamic deceleration – briefly sustained level flight at a 120° angle of attack. The naval version of the 'Flanker', the Su-27K (or Su-33), incorporates canards for additional lift, reducing takeoff distances. These canards have also been incorporated in some Su-30s, the Su-35, and the Su-37. The Su-27 is equipped with a Phazotron N001 Myech coherent Pulse-Doppler radar with track while scan and look-down/shoot-down capability. The fighter also has an OLS-27 infrared search and track (IRST) system in the nose just forward of the cockpit with an 80–100 km range.22 The Su-27 is armed with a single 30 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-30-1 cannon in the starboard wingroot, and has up to 10 hardpoints for missiles and other weapons. Its standard missile armament for air-to-air combat is a mixture of R-73 (AA-11 Archer) and R-27 (AA-10 'Alamo') missiles, the latter including extended range and infrared homing models. Variants * T10 ("Flanker-A"): Initial prototype configuration. * T10S: Improved prototype configuration, more similar to production spec. * P-42: Special version built to beat climb time records. The aircraft had all armament, radar and paint removed, which reduced weight to 14,100 kg. It also had improved engines. * Su-27 Pre-production series built in small numbers with AL-31 engine * Su-27S (Su-27 / "Flanker-B"): Initial production single-seater with improved AL-31F engine. The "T10P" * Su-27P (Su-27 / "Flanker-B"): Standard version but without air-to-ground weapons control system and wiring and assigned to Soviet Air Defence Forces units. Often designated Su-27 without -P.48 * Su-27UB ("Flanker-C"): Initial production two-seat operational conversion trainer. * Su-27SK: Export Su-27S single-seater. * Su-27UBK: Export Su-27UB two-seater. * Su-27K (Su-33 / "Flanker-D"): Carrier-based single-seater with folding wings, high-lift devices, and arresting gear, built in small numbers. They followed the "T10K" prototypes and demonstrators. * Su-27M (Su-35/Su-37, Flanker-E/F): Improved demonstrators for an advanced single-seat multi-role Su-27S derivative. These also included a two-seat "Su-35UB" demonstrator. * Su-27PU (Su-30): Two seat version of the Su-27P interceptor, designed to support with tactical data other single-seat Su-27P, MiG-31 and other interceptor aircraft in PVO service. Later prototypes renamed Su-30 by Russia, and modified into a multi-role fighter mainly for export market, moving away from the original purpose of the aircraft. * Su-32 (Su-27IB): Two-seat dedicated long-range strike variant with side-by-side seating in "platypus" nose. Prototype of Su-32FN and Su-34 'Fullback'. * Su-27PD: Single-seat demonstrator with improvements such as inflight refuelling probe. * Su-30M / Su-30MK: Next-generation multi-role two-seater. A few Su-30Ms were built for Russian evaluation in the mid-1990s, though little came of the effort. The Su-30MK export variant was embodied as a series of two demonstrators of different levels of capability. Versions include Su-30MKA for Algeria, Su-30MKI for India, Su-30MKK for the People's Republic of China, and Su-30MKM for Malaysia. * Shenyang J-11: Chinese version of Su-27SK. * Su-27SM (Flanker-B Mod. 1): Mid-life upgraded Russian Su-27S, featuring technology evaluated in the Su-27M demonstrators. * Su-27SKM: Single-seat multi-role fighter for export. It is a derivative of the Su-27SK but includes upgrades such as advanced cockpit, more sophisticated self-defense electronic countermeasures (ECM) and an in-flight refuelling system.49 * Su-27UBM: Comparable upgraded Su-27UB two-seater. * Su-27SM2: 4+ gen block upgrade for Russian Su-27, featuring some technology of the Su-35BM; it includes Irbis-E radar, and upgraded engines and avionics. * Su-27SM3: The same as the Su-27SM but is built new rather than a mid-life upgrade.50 * Su-27KUB: Essentially an Su-27K carrier-based twin-seater with a side-by-side cockpit, for use as a naval carrier trainer or multi-role aircraft. * Su-27KSM: Klingon version of the Su-27SK, refitted with Klingon tech * Su-27CH: Mid-life upgraded version of the Su-27SKM fitted with Coalition tech * Su-35BM/Su-35S: Also named the "Last Flanker" is latest development from Sukhoi Flanker family. It features improved AL-41F1S engine, newer avionics and new radar. Operators Axis of Empires * Pro-Axis Soviet Union * Klingon Empire (Su-27KSM) * Kingdom of Khador (Su-27KH) * Nomads * Haqqislam * Democratic Federation of Noxus * Yuktobania Coalition of Independent States * Orks * Forsaken * Deleathan Remnants * Son'a Category:Horde Vehicles